


Mutually Assured

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Saiyuki
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Mad Scientists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-21
Updated: 2007-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Mutually Assured

"Hel- _lo_ ," Nii said, greeting what seemed to be his new lab assistant in the traditional way. She rolled her eyes and peeled his hand off her breast.

"I know," Nii said cheerfully. "I'm _disgusting._ I hope you'll enjoy working under me."

"You're working under _me_ , little man," she said, smoothing back her scarlet hair. "Let me show you what you're going to invent." She flicked a fingertip between his eyes; Nii saw destruction so total, so immense, so _wonderful_ \--

"What --" he said, mouth dry. "What _is_ that?"

She smiled, beautiful and terrible. "Let me tell you about atomic physics."


End file.
